


Good Guys. Bad Guys.

by melwil



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to hold her. Post 3.10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Guys. Bad Guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2006

He had – feelings – for her.

He watched her as she struggled, wishing he could put his arms around her. Wishing that he could pull her close – to hold and comfort her. Wishing he could have her close, telling her that everything would be just fine, that the bad guys would get exactly what was coming to them. Telling her that the good guys would win through in the end.

Telling her that Danny's death wasn't a waste.

“It can't be real, Harry,” she whispered, her eyes glued to the computer screen in front of her. “It has to be a trick or something . . .”

Good agents go bad. Good agents are forced into hiding. Good agents are killed. It's part of the job, part of the life they lead.

She should understand that by now.

They travelled in separate cars. He told himself that he had phone calls to make, important ones that shouldn't – couldn't be overheard by anyone. There was a job to finish.

He didn't want to admit that he was too afraid to be close to her. Afraid of the conversation she would want to have. Afraid of the things he might want to say to her.

Afraid that she might understand exactly how he was feeling.

Afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way.

She stood out in the crowd, her white coat a stark contrast to the navy blues and sombre greys. He walked towards her, wondering if she was still hanging onto a thin thread of hope.

He wondered if he was hanging onto the same hope himself.

She looked at him for a moment before opening the bag . . .

It can't be real Harry . . . it has to be a trick . . . we just have to work our way through it and we'll find the truth . . . it can't really be him . . .

He wanted to hold her, to sooth her, to tell her that everything was just fine. He wanted to tell her that it wasn't really Danny there, that it was a trick, a cruel ploy, that they could get through it together.

He watched her as the official men, with their notepads and pencils, prodded and probed their way into an official inquiry. He watched her as the helicopter flew away, throwing leaves into the air. He watched her as Adam led Fiona into a waiting car without a single look backwards over his shoulder.

Her head was dropped, obscuring the tears that fell down her cheeks. She was holding Danny, her hands pressed gently against his skin. She looked small and fragile and he wanted, more than anything in the world, to protect her.

“Thank you, Mr Pierce.”

He nodded, looking away from her and reminding himself that there was still work to do. People would be angry, of course, looking for someone to blame. There was always plenty of blame to go around when something went wrong.

He joined her silently, placing his hand over hers. He watched, tearless, motionless, as she bent over Danny, as she left a brief kiss on his forehead. He opened his arms as she turned away, as she crumpled towards him. He held her as she cried, knowing that there was nothing which could make them feel better.

“I am so, so sorry, Ruth.”

She shook in his arms and he resisted the urge to hold her tighter.

“I suppose I should get used to the idea. People leaving and all that.” She stepped away from him, avoiding his eyes. “But this seems much more . . . final.”

He thrust his hands into his coat pockets and looked away. “We should be heading back now.”

She nodded, shifting from one foot to the other. “I don't want to be alone, Harry.”

He looked away from her as he led her to the car. There was nothing he could say or do that would make it feel better. There was nothing he could do to make her fall in love with him.

Good guys. Bad guys.

He had no idea who would win in the end.


End file.
